


I Looked Into Your Eyes and I Knew

by WritersBlock109



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 19:51:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6342784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritersBlock109/pseuds/WritersBlock109
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killian meets Emma while she's drunk at 3am. Prompt: I met you on a street corner while I was walking my dog at 3AM.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt given by a trash unit. May or may not be continued.

Smee barked at him, waking him up from a pleasant dream about a fearsome pirate sailing the treacherous seas. 

"What do you want, Smee?" Killian sleepily asked the massive St. Bernard, who was wagging his tail exitedly, his tongue hanging from his mouth. Smee barked again. 

"Alright, alright, I'll take you out…" he grumbled in his deep, gruff morning voice. Getting up and sitting at the edge of his bed, he looked over at his alarm, which read 3:45 AM. 

"Bloody hell, Smee. Why so early?" he asked the dog, who immediately jumped up and began to lick his stubbled face.

"Alright, enough, enough!" he said, chuckling at his massive puppy. He stood and covered his bare, hairy, and muscular chest with a plain black t-shirt and slipped off his flannel pajama pants, instead slipping into a pair of comfortable jeans. He walked over to the restroom, gently splashing his own face with cold water. He rubbed his eyes, and slipped on his prosthetic, wincing as he locked it into place. He rubbed the scars on his forearm to ease the pain. Slipping on a black cargo jacket and stepping into his old work boots, he grabbed Smee's leash and secured it in place on his collar. The dog immediately began to jump at the door, excited for the upcoming walk. Killian opened the door, walked outside, and locked it behind him. 

The dog and his owner walked quite a ways, seeing as Killian wanted to tire him out so when he went back to bed, the dog wouldn't bother him again. They walked past the park to Main Street, greeting Granny as she opened her shop up early to begin the morning's pastries. The dog finally stopped and did his business, and Killian bent to pick it up. He turned to throw it into the nearest public rubbish bin. When he turned back to his dog, there was a blonde woman sitting cross legged on the damp morning sidewalk, rubbing his head. Two other women stood behind her, presumably her friends. One was trying to get her up off of the ground while the other just laughed and snapped a picture with her phone. 

"Emma, get up. This man clearly has somewhere to be and we are very sorry to have bothered you." 

"It's no problem, loves," he said, extending his good hand out to Emma. She took it and he pulled her up, catching her as she stumbled, giggling like a schoolgirl as she steadied herself on his shoulders. 

"Hell-o there handsome," she giggled. He released his grip from around her waist, stepping back gingerly. 

"There's no need to be afraid of the sherriff, handsome. I'm here to protect y-" her speech slurred as she promptly turned to the bin and vomited into it.

"Oh my god!" "Emma are you okay?!" Her two friends said in unison, rushing over to her as she wiped her mouth on her sleeve. 

"I'm perfect. Never been better, "she laughed, her speech slurring. 

"Can I call you a cab? You lovely ladies seem in no fit state to walk home," Killian offered gently. 

"Yeah that'd be great, actually. I'm Mary Margaret by the way. This is Ruby, and the drunk sherriff's name is Emma." Mary Margaret said. Emma giggled. 

"Pleasure," said Killian. "I'm Killian. Killian Jones. I'm new in town."

"Yeah, I thought I'd never seen you before. What do you do for a liv-" Her sentence was interrupted by Emma fainting. Killian had fast instincts and caught her. "Whoa lass. Let's get you home." 

He called them a cab, one of the only 2 that existed in Storybrooke. "Be sure to get them home safe, mate," he said to the driver. He handed the driver 50 bucks and told him to keep the change. They didn't get much business anyway. 

He turned and walked Smee back home, the dog settling on the floor beside his bed while he took off his prosthetic and clothes to put on his pajama pants again. He climbed shirtless back into bed, thinking about the interaction that had just happened. 

Bloody hell, he thought to himself. If that's the sherriff I'd hate to see the rest of the police force. He couldn't deny her beauty though. Her long, blonde hair cascading ever so perfectly down her shoulders. Her piecing green eyes had met his, and even though he knew she probably wouldn't remember that moment, he knew he would never forget those perfect green eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killian meets Emma again, this time sober. And without his dog.

Killian woke again at 11 on Saturday morning. He put on his prosthetic, grimacing as it made he fixed it to his already scarred arm. He then threw on a black t-shirt, leather jacket, a pair of black jeans, and boots. He left Smee at home and walked over to Granny's Diner, this time to actually get food. The day was beautiful. The sky was clear as ever, the sun breaking through the cool air to make the air pleasantly warm. He again took the shortcut through the park, slowly meandering down pale sidewalks and green grass, the air fresh and dewey. He strolled up the stairs to Granny's, gently opening the door and closing it behind himself. It was surprisingly empty. Only a few couples remained in the booths. He sat down at the counter, and before he had the chance to look up, Ruby was upon him. 

"Hey, you're that guy from this morning…" she said, leaning lazily on the counter, propping her face up on her elbows. 

"Yeah. I'm Killian Jones. I'm uh, new to town." he was fully aware who she was, but he didn't want to make the situation any more awkward, so he let her introduce herself. 

"I'm Ruby. Ruby Lucas. Thanks for this morning, by the way." She said this nonchalantly as she shook his good hand, as if it'd happened before and probably will happen again. 

"Not a problem, love. I don't mind helping a few damsels in distress," he said, winking at her and smirking. 

She rolled her eyes. "Alright, Killian. What can I get you?" 

"I'll just have your house special, please." 

"Coming up," she said with a wink. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Emma woke up with the worst hangover she'd had since the night Neal dumped her. She didn't know why she'd let Ruby and Mary Margaret talk her into going out on a Friday night and getting drunk off her ass. It had been a long week, what with her chasing Will Scarlet all the way around town and setting up patrols at the edges of town to ensure he didn't escape. She'd finally caught him, and arrested him for stealing purses all over town. She'd gone out with her friends to celebrate. 

She groggily got out of bed at 12, immediately going to her restroom and downing Advil to get rid of her nasty headache. She also called David's cell to make sure he'd had taken over his deputy sheriff duties. He already had-his wife and Emma's best friend Mary Margaret had informed him of her need to sleep in this morning because of last night's escapades.

She noticed Ruby, who'd already left their apartment, had left her a note on their fridge door. 

Good morning, sunshine. I'll bet you have the worst fucking hangover of your life. Come to Granny's and let me fill you in on exactly what happened last night. I bet MM 20 bucks that you don't remember a bit of it ;). 

Ruby, like always, was right. She didn't remember anything that happened last night. Knowing her drunk self was trouble and got herself into all sorts of sticky situations, she knew she had to go to Granny's to find out exactly what messes she needed to fix today. 

She stripped bare and walked to the shower, letting the freezing water flow onto her face and down the length of her body. It felt nice and refreshing and lifted her hangover slightly. 

She climbed out of the shower, warming herself in the comfort of her soft towels. Wrapping one around herself, she walked to her closet, choosing a warmer look for the cool March day- a simple gray sweater over a collared white button up with a pair of jeans. She threw on brown boots and her brown leather jacket and decided to walk over to Granny's, since it was such a nice day.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Killian was enjoying his meal when she walked in. He heard the bells on the door jingle, but thought nothing of it until Emma Swan sat down beside him. He saw her in his peripheral vision, and holy shit, she was beautiful. He'd thought she'd been pretty before, but now, fully sober and dressed properly, the sheriff was a knockout. 

He silently thanked whichever gods existed that couples had occupied all the other seats except the one to his right.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Emma walked into the diner and sat down at the only available space-next to a tall, dark-haired man with stubble and a leather jacket. He was fine, and just her type. Unfortunately, she needed to find out exactly what happened last night… not that she'd mind a distraction, especially a sexy one like him. 

Ruby came over to her before she had the chance to talk to the handsome stranger. From the looks of Ruby, she was thinking the same thinking, her eyes flicking mischievously from him to Emma. 

"Hey girl…" she said, winking. "Was I right? Do you remember anything from last night? Or should I say, this morning?"

She opened her mouth to reply, but before she could, the man next to her chuckled to himself. 

Ignoring him, she replied, "No, not a thing." The man beside her turned his head to face her, his clear blue eyes meeting hers intently. She could've sworn she'd seen those eyes before. Considering she could've stared into them forever, she doubt she'd have forgotten them. 

"Uh, Emma? Stop staring into Killian's eyes and tell me what you want to eat." Ruby said. She turned away from him, blushing. 

"The usual, Ruby." Ruby rolled her eyes and walked away. She turned back to the man, who was apparently named Killian, discovering he hadn't moved at all and was still watching her intently. "I feel like-"

"We've met before? Yeah. We have. You, apparently don't remember it at all." Killian realized he'd just finished her sentence and smiled softly at her. She melted at the sound of his lovely accent. 

"Oh god," she said, realizing they'd met last night. "I'm sorry, I, uh, don't remember."

"Not to worry, love," he said. "I didn’t expect you to. You were incredibly drunk." She laughed and blushed, embarrassed. 

"Would you mind, uh, filling me in on what happened? I'm Emma Swan, by the way." she asked with a wry grin. 

"I know, Madam Sheriff." he said. "Well, I was walking my dog around 3AM, right around here, actually. You suddenly sat down cross-legged on the sidewalk and proceeded to pet my dog. Your friend Ruby found it hilarious, while your other friend Mary Margaret was incredibly embarrassed for you and tried to get you off of the floor. I called you all a cab and you all went home." he explained, smiling at the memory. 

"Killian, you left out the part where she flirted with you heavily, threw up, fainted, you caught her rom-com style and carried her bridal style to the cab." Ruby said, wiggling her eyebrows at the both of them. They both blushed and pretended to be interested in their food. 

"Aye, that happened, love. What is a rom-com?" 

"What?" the two women said in unison, rounding on him. 

"Am I missing something? Is it just an American thing?" he said, confusedly. 

"This will not stand. I don't usually meddle in Emma's love life-" Emma blushed again, and Killian smiled. "-but you absolutely have to come over to ours tonight at 7. I need to watch you watch Leap Year." 

"Tonight? But Ruby, it's girl's night." Emma said, whining. 

"And the addition of this hunky Brit will make it even better." Ruby replied. "So how about it, Killian?"

Killian replied without hesitation. "I'd be honored and lucky to be the sole representative of the male gender at you lovely ladies' gathering."

"You don't have to be. I can get Mary Margaret to invite David and I can invite my boyfriend Victor." Ruby said, not wanting Killian to be uncomfortable. 

"Sounds excellent, Miss Lucas. Would you mind giving me your number so you can text me your address?"

"Actually, my phone's broken. Why don't you get Emma's number?" she said, lying. All three of them knew it, too. 

Killian turned to face the blonde. "Alright. What is your phone number, love?"

She gave it to him as he typed it into his phone. He cursed frustratedly. 

"I'm afraid I'm absolute rubbish at technology. Give me a moment." he said, angrily pushing buttons. 

"Let me," Emma said, covering his hand with hers. His hand was warm where she touched it. Realizing what she's just done, she jerked her hand away and grabbed his phone and put in the information herself. She offered it back and he took it. 

 

They ate the rest of their brunch making gentle small talk. She learned he was 30 years old, the dog she'd drunkenly petted was named Smee, Smee was given to Killian as a puppy 6 months ago by a friend who couldn't take care of him, Killian had served in the Navy, he was originally from a very small town in England, and he was new in town, working for an older fisherman who needed help maintaining his boat and collecting the fish and selling them. 

She didn't approach the subjects of his love life, his family, or his hand. She got the sense they were all touchy subjects. He offered to walk her home and she happily accepted his offer, finding herself wanting to spend more time with the ever-fascinating man. 

They said their goodbyes to Ruby, Killian opening the door for Emma to walk through. His eyes met Ruby's, and she winked at him. He grinned mischievously back at her and followed Emma out of the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like this story a lot and thanks for the comments. Let me know if I should continue it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killian is hung up over Emma, but are they taking it too fast?

Emma enjoyed talking to Killian on the way over to her apartment.

"So do you like your job?"

"Yeah, being out on the water is where I belong. Everything out there is just so, uh" he stared into her eyes, "beautiful." He blushed and turned away from her. For all the confidence and swagger the man had in his walk, he was a nervous flirt. Emma found it adorable. 

"I can believe that. The parents of one of the foster homes I was in took all of us out on their boat , and it was the most beautiful thing I'd seen in my life." 

"'Was?' Have you found another more beautiful sight in your life?" Killian asked. 

"Yeah. I have," she said, not elaborating further. 

He ran a hand through his messy hair, a sign he was nervous in her presence. She smiled to herself. This man was everything: a gentleman, handsome as hell, and kind. He was absolutely fucking perfect, and it was obvious he was also developing a little crush on the sheriff. 

They laughed the morning's events off and continued to talk until they arrived at Emma and Ruby's apartment. Emma invited him inside, but Killian decided not to, considering he'd only just met her. But already he was developing feelings for her-of lust or love, he was unsure. 

"You sure you won't come in for a drink?" Emma asked, leaning against the doorframe and smiling at Killian. 

"I can't, Swan. I've got to get home and take Smee out. Besides, I'm afraid I'd bore you half to death if I spent any more time with you." Killian smiled sadly to himself. 

"You don't bore me Killian. I actually, uh, liked spending time with you." 

"Is that so?" Killian raised one eyebrow mischievously and smirked. 

Emma rolled her eyes. "Keep dreaming, Jones. You wouldn't be able to handle it," she said, grinning. 

"Perhaps you're the one who couldn't handle it," Killian said, winking at her dangerously. 

Barely restraining herself from throwing herself at him, she rolled her eyes again. 

"See you tonight, Killian."

"Goodbye, Swan."

She closed the door and stood with her back against it, taking in what had just happened. She couldn't wait until tonight.   
-=+=-

Killian was overcome by emotions. Did she like him back? Were they moving too fast? Should he ask her out on a date? 

He decided that it was too soon to determine his true feelings for Emma and decided to go to her apartment tonight with an open mind. He wouldn't flirt too much, if he could help it. The things this woman was doing to him…

He needed advice, so he called his friends Robin and Will. They were the ones who convinced him to move here to Storybrooke after, well, after that happened. 

They were going to meet him at the park, so he decided to kill 2 birds with one stone and took Smee with him. 

He waited on his favorite bench, the one beside the pond but hidden from plain sight since it was in the middle of two tall trees. He hadn't told Robin and Will to meet him here exactly, but they knew that this is where Killian came to think. Within 5 minutes of waiting, his friends were there. They took spots on either side of him while Smee laid down on the ground, tongue hanging lazily from his mouth. 

"What's on your mind, mate?" Will asked him. The bloke knew much of women, but didn't have the best track record with them. He'd never kept a girlfriend for more than a year. 

"There's this girl-" he started. 

"Ah, yes. There always is, isn't there?" his friend Robin interrupted. He knew about how to keep a woman, since he had a child, Roland, but since his wife died, he'd never been the best at advice. 

"Aye. I met her this morning and I don't know how I've gone this long without her in my life." Killian stated plainly. 

"Whoa, mate. It's been what, 2 hours since you've met her. You can't possibly be in love with her already," Will said. 

"Aye, mate. Are you sure you aren't just latching on to her because of-" Robin started. 

"No, Robin. This isn't because of Milah. Or Liam." Killian said, self-doubt clearly in his voice. 

"Mate, get to know her first. As friends. You can hardly know much about her already." Will said. 

"I do know her. It's like I've known her my whole life." Killian said. 

"Look, mate. You can't know her already. This isn't a fairy tale. There's no such thing as love as first sight. Do you know who her parents are? What flowers she likes? What kind of music she likes?" Will reprimanded. 

"I s'pose not, but-" Killian started. 

"No buts, mate. Will's right. Get to know her a bit. As friends. If after a week or so your feelings haven't changed, ask her out." Robin cut in. 

"Okay. That sounds reasonable. Thanks mates." Killian said, truly grateful not to be left to his own devices in this situation. 

"So, Killy-Willy," Killian rolled his eyes at Will's nickname for him. "Tell me about this mystery lass who's captured your heart in a matter of hours."

"She's beautiful. Long, cascading blonde hair with gentle-yet-piercing green eyes. She's kind too, and incredibly smart." Killian said, picturing her in his head. 

"Wow, mate, you have got it bad. And her name?" Robin asked. 

"Her name is Emma. Emma Swan."  
-=+=-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the lovely comments! I'm really liking this fic so far. Let me know what you think in the comments! Thanks for the support and keep it coming!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killian and Emma prepare for the get-together. Emma falls apart at some intense memories.

"Earth to Emma," Ruby called, waking her from her daydream. Nope, she thought to herself. She was definitely not thinking about the handsome stranger with the dazzling blue eyes. Again. And she was definitely not thinking what to wear tonight and, more importantly, what he was going to wear. And she was absolutely not thinking about how good his aftershave smelled when he'd been walking beside him, or how his neatly-trimmed stubble lined his face so perfectly. 

"Oh. Hey," she called out to Ruby, who was just walking into the door. God, how late was it? How long had she been daydreaming about Killian? Ruby didn't get off work till 4. She checked her phone and was relieved to find Ruby was only on her lunch break. 

"I come bearing gifts!" Ruby sauntered over to her and placed a bag with Granny's logo on it in front of Emma. Emma didn't need to ask what it was-Ruby knew her favorite orders from just about every restaurant in town. 

"Thanks," she said, grinning at her friend. 

"Spill, girl. Tell me eve-ry-thing." Ruby took a seat across from her at the dining room table. 

"About what?"

"Not what, hon. Who."

"Oh, that. He seems really sweet," Emma blushed and busied herself in opening her lunch. 

"You're forgetting where he's tall, dark, handsome as hell, looks fine in a leather jacket, and is totally into you,"

"I wouldn't say totally. I mean, we've only known each other for a couple of hours," she said playfully. 

"Which is more than what you bother to do with98% of your one-night stands," Ruby replied, smirking. 

Emma blushed anew. "Can you at least give me a chance to get to know this guy? He seems sweet. I think we could be really good friends,"

"Friends… sure," said Ruby with a wink. 

"I don't if I'm ready for a relationship, especially after him." 

"Emma," Ruby said, reaching for Emma's hand across the table and taking it in both of hers. "Neal was a douchebag who left a pregnant 17-year-old to rot in juvie. Trust me, I'm good at reading people, and this Killian guy seems like everything Neal wasn't."

"What do you think happened to him?" Emma asked, her eyes getting cloudy and her brows furrowing. 

"Who, Neal or Killian?" 

"No, my son," Emma said, her eyes filling with tears. 

"Oh, Emma," Ruby said, wrapping her arms around Emma and hugging her firmly. 

"What if the same thing happened to him as it did to me? What if his parents left him to the system and he had to grow up like I did, running away without anyone or anything to love him?" 

"Emma, I was there with you when you gave him away. His parents seemed like good, loving people. The kind to love him unconditionally."

"Yeah but what if I'd kept him and made absolutely sure that he was loved and cared for?" 

Ruby let go of her, grabbing a tissue box from the counter and bringing it over before hugging her close again. 

"Emma, you were 17. You weren't ready to be a mom. You gave him his best shot." 

"Yeah, but I never even called his parents, never checked to make sure he was fine," she cried harder and Ruby wiped her tears from her cheeks. 

"You still can. But remember, he's what, 11 now? He's already been through most of his childhood," Ruby rubbed her shoulder. 

"Yeah," Emma sighed. Suddenly looking Ruby dead in the eyes, she said, "Ruby, what if we fostered a kid?" 

"What?" Ruby replied, dumbstruck. 

"It would make me feel loads better if I could care for another kid," Emma said. 

"Emma, no. If you're still feeling guilty about giving away your son, why don't you go find him before getting another?" 

"I guess I should," Emma sighed again. 

"Where did all of this come from, Emma? Do you suddenly want kids again?" Ruby asked, fixing her friend's hair. 

"I don't know. I guess it's always been a repressed thought, and thinking about Neal and relationships just brought it up again," Emma explained. 

"Hm," Ruby said, helping her to her feet and leading her to her bedroom. "Let's go get you fixed up."   
-=+=-  
Killian ended up inviting Robin and Will back to his house and they watched some reruns favorite show, The Walking Dead, together. It was like old times. They used to do the same thing every Saturday night-watch their favorite shows together, drink beer, and play music, before Liam passed. 

Killian and the lads still occasionally did that, but now that they were approaching their 30s, it was becoming less and less frequent because of their jobs, and because they each had their own lives. So when they were able to spend time together, they quite cherished it. 

He missed this, missed spending time with his friends, having lady problems that they'd tease him about. By the time Robin left to fetch Roland from the babysitter, it was 6. 

"Bloody hell, mate, is that the time?" Killian asked once Robin had left. 

"Yeah, mate. Time flies when you're havin' fun," Will said with a chuckle. 

"Say, mate. Would you mind helping me get ready for the, erm, event tonight at Emma's?" Killian sheepishly asked Will. 

"Course, mate."

Will searched through Killian's closet, sorting by "shaggable" and "not shaggable" clothing. 

"Mate, we're not going to shag. This is a get together, and you said yourself I've only known her a few hours,"

"Oi, mate, I've known girls for less than an hour and still shagged 'em," Will said, grinning. Killian gave him a disgusted look. "Anyway, it's beside the point. You've still got to look shaggable, mate." 

"Ah ,this is perfect," Will said, bringing out a t-shirt that had their band's name on it. "Throw this on, mate." 

Killian shrugged and took off his shirt. Having known Will as long as he had, he was completely comfortable around him. 

Will stared at his figure and cocked an eyebrow. Killian giggled. 

"What's up, Scarlet?" 

"You look good mate. I mean, you're not exactly my type, but you're looking well fit." 

Killian laughed before reaching out and grabbing the shirt from him. 

"Well, I do work hauling pounds of fish around a harbor, so I'm bound to be fit, " 

He put the shirt on. It fit him very snugly. It emphasized every muscle on his body, and its white material was a stark contrast to his usual all-black style. 

"Damn, mate. If I didn't know that you were such a huge fucking nerd who used to have braces and glasses for 5 years, I'd shag ya." 

Killian laughed and hit him on the shoulder. 

"Ouch, mate. Alright, style your hair up in a quiff and wear your Docs with your leather jacket. She'll be all over ya." 

"Thanks mate," he said, slapping his hand and bringing him in for a hug. 

"Now scram. I'll stay here and take care of Smee for ya." 

Killian grinned and quickly styled his hair up. He ran to the front, put on his boots and leather jacket, stuffed his phone in his back pocket and yelled his goodbyes to Smee and Will over his shoulder. 

He pulled his phone out of his pocket and got to Emma's contact. 

On my way. Be there in 10, love, ;) he sent. 

She didn't reply, but he could imagine the little grin on her face she'd gotten from reading his message, and he smiled.   
-=+=-

Mary Margaret and David arrived first, which made sense, considering their loft was just above hers and Ruby's. Mary Margaret brought warm broccoli cheddar soup while David brought chips and salsa. It was perfect for what they had-Ruby had had the idea of a sort of make-your-own sandwich bar, with all sorts of fillings. 

They'd spent the last few hours preparing the meal. Ruby had called in sick to look after Emma for the afternoon and got someone to cover for her. Ruby had stripped her bare and sent her first to take a cold shower. After, Ruby tugged her outside and had her sit at the edge of the bed, wearing only a towel. Ruby saw Emma was in no mood to be pushed to wear something sexy or scandalous, so she dressed her best friend in skinny jeans and a warm white sweater with a collared blouse underneath. She then dried her best friend's hair and curled it slightly to give it volume. Emma was still crying, so she sat with her until she stopped. 

Ruby just sat beside her, rubbing her shoulder and letting Emma just cry it all out. Emma rested her head on Ruby's shoulder, quietly crying. They sat there for the better part of an hour until Emma got a text from Mary Margaret saying she'd be down soon to help prep the meal. Ruby wiped Emma's eyes. 

Emma sighed deeply and turned to look at Ruby. "Thanks for...everything," she said, her voice barely a whisper. 

"Of course, Emma," Ruby said, rubbing her shoulder again. "I'm your best friend. I'll always be here for you."

They sat there again for another couple seconds until Emma sat up. She wiped her eyes for the last time and walked over to the bathroom. She was in no mood to apply a full face of makeup, so she settled for only eyeliner, waterproof mascara (she didn't trust herself not to cry after the last episode), lipstick and concealer. She knew none of her friends would really care what she looked like, because they loved her no matter what she looked like, but she held herself to a high standard always, so she applied the makeup anyway. 

She walked out to find Ruby smiling at something on her phone. "What are you smiling at?" Emma raised an eyebrow at Ruby and smiled. 

Ruby blushed, smiling gently to herself. "Victor's really excited to become one of the regulars for our little get-togethers," she smiled. "He's saying all of these sweet things over text about how he loves me." 

"Ugh. You two are so cute it's gross," Emma said, her look of disgust turning into a smile. 

"Hey, you never know. You and Killian could be just as 'repulsive' as us one day," Ruby winked at Emma. 

"Yeah, about that, I'm not so sure I'm in the mood for a man right now," Emma said, not meeting Ruby's eyes. 

"Emma, I know you're angry and hurt right now, but you can't push Killian away for that," Ruby said. "But if you really want to-"

"No, you're right. It's not fair to him. It's not fair to Killian ," Emma said, disappearing from the room to busy herself and run from her feelings. 

-=+=-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated recently loves, I've been busy and stressed with family stuff. I'm already writing a new chapter as I upload this. I'll write more frequently, I promise. Keep the comments coming! Tell me whatever you want: whether you enjoyed it, whether you hated it, what I could do better, why you liked it. Hope you enjoyed!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Killian finally meet up again at the dinner party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated in a while. A lot of shit's been happening to me, and this has been my stress reliever. An escape, you could say. Please enjoy and leave comments, loves ;)

Killian knocked on Emma's door, smiling. He'd stopped along the way to get some beer and flowers for Emma, even though Ruby had told him not to bring anything. He didn't know what kind of flowers Emma liked, but he figured he couldn't go wrong with some beautiful yellow tulips. They had caught his eye and reminded him of the way her blonde hair glowed in the sunlight, making her look angelic. He'd bought a bouquet, wrapped in brown paper, and bought 2 six packs of both Guinness and Stella Artois, thinking it best to have both a light and dark beer. 

She opened the door and stood in the doorway. "Swan," he said, exhaling gently and smiling. 

"Hey Killian," she said, smiling shyly but not meeting his eyes. 

They stood in an awkward silence for a few seconds, just staring at each other. She looked absolutely gorgeous, but then again, she could be wearing just about anything and make it look beautiful. 

"Erm, these are for you," Killian said, handing her the tulips. 

Emma blushed and uttered, "Thank you," and stood aside for him to walk into the door. 

He shifted the bag with the beer in it from its place on his prosthetic to his good hand and walked in. 

Ruby immediately flashed him a smile. "Just set that down here, Killian," she said, gesturing to the open space of countertop adjacent to her. Emma came up behind him and reached into the open cabinet to get a vase, brushing next to him. The vase, unfortunately, was on the highest shelf and so she couldn't even reach it on her tippy-toes. She jumped a bit and only succeeded in knocking it off the shelf. 

Killian swooped in and caught it in the crook of his good arm, since he still had the beer in his hand. Setting it down, he was suddenly aware of the fact that they now stood with their bodies pressed together, leg against leg and hip against hip. Killian hesitated for a moment and stepped away. Gripping the vase by its neck, he handed it to her and turned to face him. She took it, her fingers lingering over his for a bit too long. 

"Nice catch," a man's voice behind them said. He let go quickly and turned around to find a tall man with his arm outstretched to him. 

"Thanks," Killian said, taking shaking his hand with his good one. 

"David Nolan," the man said, smiling at him. 

"Killian Jones. Pleasure," Killian said. Letting go of his hand, Killian sized him up. He was tall, maybe an inch or two taller then Killian himself. David wore a simple white shirt underneath an open red plaid shirt with some dark jeans and work boots. He was broad, but lean, with short brown hair that was styled in a very small quiff. His gentle blue eyes were warm, and he looked like a textbook example of a nice guy. 

A petite woman stood beside him. "Killian, this is my wife, Mary Margaret," David said, wrapping an arm around her. 

"It's nice to meet you, Killian," the woman said. She was short, with a kind, round face that immediately made you want to trust her. Her green eyes were soft and her smile warmed him. 

"Pleasure," Killian said, smiling back at her. He let go of her hand and turned back to Ruby, who pulled him into a hug. He awkwardly hugged her back. He barely knew her, and he'd never been one to give or receive hugs. She released him and leaned back on the countertop. 

"Care for a beer, love?" He asked her, nodding toward the beer that was currently stationed on the counter. 

"Ooh, what'd you bring?" Ruby said, crossing over to the beer.

"Nothing much, just some Stella and Guinness," he said, fully expecting her to take a Stella. 

"A man after my own heart. How'd you know I loved Guinness?" she said, pulling one out and opening in on a wall opener that was placed on the side of the island. 

"I didn't. I actually had you pegged as a Stella kind of lass," he said. 

"That'd be me," Mary Margaret said. He crossed to the counter and got one for her. 

"And you Swan? What would you like?" he asked, not looking at her. 

"Stella," she said simply. Light beer, he thought to himself. I'll keep that in mind. 

"David?"

"Guinness for me. I do like a good stout," he said.

He got the beers, fetching a Guinness for himself, opened them on the wall opener, and handed them out to Mary Margaret and David first. He gave Emma hers last, and leaned back on the counter close to her. 

"So, Killian," Mary Margaret smiled. "You're new to Storybrooke," she said matter-of-factly. 

"Aye, that I am," he said with a smile. 

"How are you liking it here?" David asked. 

"Quite a bit. It's a welcome change of pace from my native England," Killian said. 

"What do you do for a living?" Mary Margaret asked him. 

"I help an elderly fisherman with his work out on the docks," Killian said. 

"So what brings you to Storybrooke?" David asked. Emma shot him a nasty glare and Killian stared at his feet, praying the ground swallow him up whole. 

Killian was saved from sharing his woeful tale by a sharp knock at the door. 

"That must be Victor. I'll get it," Ruby said, crossing the threshold to the door. 

David was still looking at him expectantly, eyes glancing at Emma every so often with a bit of fear. Killian sensed she was giving him a death stare for making Killian uncomfortable and immediately wanted to kiss her then and there. He shook the feeling, remembering that he'd promised Robin and Will to get to know her first. 

"I, erm, needed to get away from England for a while, and have some good friends here in town who I hadn't seen in quite a bit of time," Killian said, not wanting to share too much. 

"Yeah? And who are they?" 

"Robin Locksley and Will Scarlet," Killian replied matter-of-factly. David stared at him, eyes narrowing, and Emma turned to face him. 

"Will Scarlet?" David repeated. 

"Aye, I've known him since we were but wee lads," Killian said. Seeing the disgusted looks on both of their faces, he said, "Something wrong?" 

David opened his mouth to speak but Emma cut him off. "Nothing." 

Killian noticed it was clearly not nothing, and was about to push the matter further when Ruby walked over to them, arm and arm with a tall man. The first thing Killian noticed about him was his bleached-blonde hair that was nearly white. He wore a doctor's outfit, with scrubs and a white coat. 

"This is my boyfriend, Victor. Victor, Killian, Victor." Ruby said by way of introduction. 

"Pleasure," Killian says, shaking his hand, eying is outfit. 

"Likewise. Sorry about the outfit. I just got off work," Victor said. 

"Not to worry mate. It quite suits you," Killian says, causing them all to laugh. 

"Yeah, I need to change. Do you mind if I use your bathroom, babe?" he turned to Ruby. 

"Of course, anything of mine is yours," she said, grinning.

"Don’t I know it," Victor said, raising his eyebrows suggestively. 

"Ew, gross, Victor!" Emma said, reaching out to hit him on the shoulder playfully. She was obviously quite comfortable around him, and it made Killian's heart hurt. 

"What?" Victor said, feigning surprise. He then smiled at Emma and proceeded to lean in and kiss her on the cheek. Killian tried to hide his jealousy. 

"It's nice to see you too, Emma," Victor said. Quickly exchanging hellos with the Nolans, he turned and gently kissed Ruby. Emma and Killian both looked away from the spectacle. He then excused himself to go get his clothes from their place by the front door and change. 

"Anyways, back to what we were saying," David said.

They made small talk for a few minutes (Emma veering the conversation away from Killian, for which he was eternally greatful) before Emma put a stop to the conversation. 

"I'm hungry," Emma said plainly, causing them all to laugh. 

"Alright, let's eat," David said, walking over to get a few plates from a cabinet. 

David and Mary Margaret chose to curl up in the rather large armchair to eat their dinner and watch the movie. Ruby and Victor, now dressed more sensibly in a button down and jeans, decided to spread out on the couch. Emma occupied the right side of the love seat, so the only seat left was next to her. Killian took his plate and beer over to her, putting them on the table before asking if anyone needed another beer. Victor asked if he could get a Stella, and Ruby asked for another Guinness. He fetched the drinks, opened them, and handed them to Victor and Ruby. 

Emma watched him, smiling. He was so thoughtful. She never remembered any old boyfriend of hers ever being so kind and thoughtful. Neal would probably have told Victor to go get his own beer. Walsh was thoughtful for her and no one else, and Graham was a bit of a brooding guy, so no one ever really approached him. 

Mary Margaret caught her looking at him, and raised her eyebrows not so discreetly. Emma rolled her eyes and shifted her gaze to his ass, which looked fine in those dark jeans. He turned around and caught her in the act. He cocked an eyebrow at her, as if to say, "Like what you see?" She smirked and patted the seat next to her and moved the pillow that was currently on his spot to make room for him. He sat down beside her, making sure not to sit too close. She put a pillow in between them and started the movie. 

He finished his dinner rather quickly and so did she. He watched the movie intently, as if absorbing every detail. She watched him. The TV was in front of them, so when she looked at him, she only saw his profile. And damn, he was handsome. Artificial light from the TV hit his face, emphasizing his cheekbones and forehead. His face was perfect. No part of his face was more emphasized than another, so all his features came together perfectly. His thick, dark eyebrows framed his ocean blue eyes perfectly, just as his lips were framed by his stubbled jaw. He turned and caught her staring, so he just smiled at her and stared back. 

Emma smiled and nodded toward the movie, indicating that they should both pay attention. He obliged, but not before he reached out and grabbed her hand behind the pillow, thankful she'd sat on his right side so that he could discreetly hold her hand. Her arm stiffened in surprise, but quickly relaxed. She intertwined her fingers in his, exploring all the rings on his hand. There were quite a few, and Emma yearned to hear the stories behind each of them. 

"Killian, you must be hot," Mary Margaret said. Emma kept holding his hand behind the pillow. "Take off your jacket."

Killian stiffened, causing Emma to turn and face him. "I'm fine," he said sheepishly, staring at his prosthetic. 

Emma noticed. Killian was afraid to show his scarred arm. Mary Margaret was about to say something else, but Emma shut her up with a menacing look, the words dying on her lips. Killian looked at her gratefully and rubbed her hand as if to say thank you. She smiled back at him in return. She was happier than she’d been in a long time, watching a movie she loved with her closest friends, and Killian holding her hand.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killian and Emma say goodnight for the evening, Killian confronts Emma, and Killian has an interesting time while he's alone in the shower...

When the movie finished, Killian released Emma's hand, causing her to turn and reach for his hand again.

"I'm afraid I must take my leave, love," he said, lightly grasping Emma's hand and pulling it toward him, not breaking their eye contact as he pressed a gentle kiss into the back of her hand. She smiled at the adorably old-fashioned gesture.

They both got up, Killian softly whispering his goodbyes to Victor, Ruby, and David, careful not to wake Mary Margaret, who had fallen asleep on David's shoulder during the movie. He suspected teaching 2nd graders for 8 hours a day did eventually take their toll. He told David to tell her goodbye from him.

Walking Killian to the door, Emma stood in the doorway. He was facing her, a smirk forming on his face.

"Thanks for coming, Killian," Emma said gently, leaning against the door frame with her hands on her hips.

"Of course, love," he replied.

"And, um, thanks. For the flowers," she said, meeting his gaze and matching his grin with a smile of her own.

"Thought you'd like them. They were positively radiant, just like you," he said, stepping forward boldly. He reached up and pushed a lock of her blonde hair behind her ear and let his fingers linger on her face.

Emma wanted so desperately to close the little space between them, kiss the stupid smirk off of his face. She could tell by the way he was eyeing at her lips that he wanted the same. He was dangerously close, close enough that she could smell the faint scent of salt and fish on him along with his Old Spice deodorant.

He suddenly stepped backward, remembering his promise to Will and Robin. She continued to stare at his lips, making it all the more difficult for him not to rush forward and capture her lips with his.

"Goodnight, Swan," he said, scratching his ear nervously before turning and striding out of the apartment, not giving her the chance to reply.

Her brow furrowed. What had just gotten into him? Was he afraid they were taking it too fast? She felt the loss of his presence immediately and resolved to text him. Then she started to doubt herself, wondering if he even wanted to hear from her. She retreated to her room, not bothering to wish any of her friends goodbye. Ruby caught her eye on the way there, instantly sensing something was wrong. She stormed into her room and forcefully closed the door behind her. She climbed into her bed fully clothed.

She distantly heard Ruby rushing everyone out of the apartment downstairs, instantly grateful that her friend could read her so well and knew exactly what she needed. She knew the coast was clear downstairs when she couldn't hear any voices anymore. She still didn't come out from her room, and Ruby didn't come in, knowing to give her friend a couple hours before approaching.

She felt lonely in her bed, a feeling she had rarely felt since Neal had left her. She missed the familiar warmth of a man beside her, and she knew what was prompting his. She could imagine Killian just laying here beside her, nothing sexual, just cuddling. She could imagine her head resting on his broad, warm chest. She could imagine their fingers interlaced as they had been just a few minutes ago, him rubbing gentle circles into the back of her hand. She could picture looking up into his clear blue eyes, and going to kiss him and immediately dismissed the thought.

You don't even know him, she thought to herself. He's going to leave you, just like Neal did.

She drifted off to sleep and felt her walls coming up just as fast as they'd gone down.  
-=+=-  
Killian walked home, his thoughts only of her. Her beautiful long blonde hair, her long, delicate fingers intertwined with his own. He thought of her perfect lips and stunning green eyes. He could stare into those eyes forever and not grow tired of it. He saw pain in her eyes, and when she looked back at him, he saw hope. 

Killian arrived home to Will Scarlet sitting on his couch with Smee. Will nodded at him in greeting. He suddenly remembered the conversation they'd had about Will, and how David seemed to despise the mention of his name. Killian sat down on the other side of the couch, grabbed the remote, and shut off the TV.

"Oi, mate, now what was that for?" Will turned to face him angrily.

"Fun's over, mate. The lass I went to see- she's the sheriff. I was talking to her and when you came up in conversation, her deputy began to scowl at me. Care to tell me why, Scarlet?" Killian asked, impatient.

Will's face fell. "Killy, you know I get really violent and stupid when I'm piss drunk, yeah?"

Killian nodded, not sure where he was going with this.

"Well, I tend to get drunk a lot nowadays. I fell in love with this girl, and, well, she's married," Will said, not meeting Killian's eyes.

"I've been there mate," Killian said gravely.

"I would've given her the world, Killy. This girl, she was different."

"Aye, and what of it?"

"This girl, Belle's her name, she wasn't ready to give up her husband for me. And she broke it off. And now I get pissed all the fuckin' time and I do really stupid shit, mate. I get into brawls, and break into stores. I spend at least one night a week at the station." Will still didn't look at him.

"Why didn't I know about this?" Killian asked, concerned for his friend.

"Well, I didn't want to bother you, Killy. Not after… well you know." Will said.

"Aye. All too well," Killian said, his expression turning grave.

"Look I'm sorry mate. I didn't mean to ruin your chances with this lass," Will said.

"I don't think she's the one you need to be worried about. It's her deputy, David, who seems to have it out for you, mate," Killian warned.

"Is he the one with the baby face who's always grumpy looking?"

"Aye, that's him. I'm not sure he's always grumpy, so much as he's always grumpy around you." Killian grinned over at Will.

"You've got me there." Will chuckled.

They sat in silence for a little while. Killian patted Smee on the head, and Smee promptly licked his face. Killian chuckled.

"Well I'm off, Killy," Will stood and moved to grab his coat.

"Cheers, mate," Killian said, seeing him to the door and wishing him well.

After Will had left, Killian showered. Every time he closed his eyes, he saw those perfect green eyes. He was struck by the sudden revelation that he missed her. Her hair, her eyes, her mouth, her body…

Oh, her body. Killian could only imagine what it was like. He closed his eyes and imagined her lying on her back on his bed, completely bare. He imagined her touching herself, hands playing with her breasts and ever so slowly making their way down her body…

The warm water coated him and he opened his eyes to find his penis already mostly hard. He took it in hand and began to stroke it, leaning against the shower wall, letting the warm water rinse him as he stroked himself. He closed his eyes again and imagined her in the exact same position, hair lying all around her face, surrounding her in a golden halo. He imagined himself climbing on top of her and lowering his lips to meet hers before kissing her jaw, her neck, and down to her breast. He took her nipple in his mouth and teased it before rising to meet her lips again, their mouths meeting and contorting so his tongue could find entrance into her mouth.

He stroked harder and faster, his breath hitching. He imagined himself kissing his way down her body, leaving marks all over to mark her as his and his only. He imagined her gasping as he nibbled at her breast and continued to move his way down her body, nose and beard scraping her beautiful stomach.

He stroked faster and faster as he entered her in his fantasy, not having the patience for foreplay because of his need to be inside of her. He imagined thrusting in and out of her again and again and again, rolling his hips into hers faster and harder as he continued. He imagined not stopping their perfect rhythm as he leaned down to kiss her jaw, her cheek, and finally pressing his lips to hers. And he felt himself getting close both in the fantasy and in real life.

In his fantasy he braced himself against the bed as he came inside of her, leaving both of them gasping for air. He opened his eyes just in time to see his seed release from his penis. Muscles all over his body tensed as he breathed hard, stroking himself for the last time before letting go and cleaning himself off.

It was the best masturbation he'd had in months, and it had been thinking of Emma. The things this woman did to him...


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma talks with Mary Margaret about her man troubles and Killian has a nightmare. Also, Smee!

Emma woke up in her pajamas and reminded herself to thank Ruby. She sat up and smiled when smelled the sweet, homey scent of fresh-baked cinnamon rolls and knew who was in her apartment. Mary Margaret.

Emma got up and was about to go downstairs when she caught her reflection in the mirror and scared herself. She'd cried herself to sleep before she'd gotten the chance to remove her makeup from last night, and it showed. Mascara had run down her cheeks with the tears, and her lipstick was smudged. She grabbed her makeup wipes and got rid of all the evidence that she'd been crying: used tissues streaked with mascara littered around the foot of her bed. She couldn't quite mask her eyes that were bloodshot from crying, but other than that she looked about as normal as she always did. With one last sidelong glance into the mirror, she strode out of her bedroom and down the stairs to find Mary Margaret in her kitchen, pulling a tray of finished cinnamon rolls from the oven.

"God, you're a saint," Emma said in greeting. She’d never been good at cooking, so she was lucky she’d found friends who did it for her. Cinnamon rolls too-they reminded her of her favorite foster home she’d ever been in with her best friend August. He still visited occasionally. 

Mary Margaret placed the tray down on the countertop and took off her oven mitts before turning and pulling her into a tight hug. She pulled back and took Emma's face in both of hers, peering into her eyes.

"Oh my god. Have you been crying?" Mary Margaret said, noticing her red eyes. Emma rolled her eyes and Mary Margaret pulled her into a tight hug again. "Oh Emma," she said, letting Emma slump into her shoulder.

She felt tears rising up in her eyes again at the sign of care Mary Margaret was displaying for her. She’d never really been cared for like this before. Mary Margaret led them over to the couch, where she grabbed a Kleenex box (God, this woman was the definition of 'mom friend') and sat them down. Emma laid down on her lap, crying into a pillow as Mary Margaret handed her tissues and stroked her hair.

Of course, Mary Margaret knew exactly how to handle her when she was like this. She was infinitely thankful for her family. Even though they weren't actually her blood, from what she understood from Disney movies and books, her friends were the closest thing to family she was going to get. They were always there for her, whether she needed them or not. They stood by her through every hard decision, every bad choice, every good one. They were always there to comfort her, and she needed it more often than not.

They sat in silence apart from Emma's sobs for a good 20 minutes before Emma stopped. Mary Margaret stared down at her, a look of empathy on her face. It was never pity. It was always empathy.

"Let's go eat the cinnamon rolls before they get cold," Mary Margaret said, a gentle smile forming on her face.

Emma chuckled lightly and got up. Mary Margaret served her a fresh, warm cinnamon roll with homemade icing and a mug of coffee, made just the way Emma liked it: 2 creams and no sugar. Emma smiled in thanks and ate. The cinnamon roll was absolutely delectable, as per usual. Mary Margaret often baked for the kids in her class, so she always baked for her friends as well.

"Wanna talk about it?" Mary Margaret asked.

Emma nodded, finishing her bite of cinnamon roll before continuing, "It's Killian."

Mary Margaret looked shocked. "But you two seemed to be hitting it off so well!"

Emma looked down, not meeting her eyes. "I thought so, too," she admitted.

"What happened?"

"He pulled away."

"He did what?" her jaw dropped in utter surprise. 

"We were… about to kiss, and he pulled away. "

"He might've just thought you were taking things a bit too fast, or didn't want to seem like he only wanted one thing," Mary Margaret stated truthfully.

Neither of the thoughts had occurred to her. "Yeah, I guess so. I guess I just thought…" Emma started.

"That he was going to leave you like Neal did?" Mary Margaret finished.

Emma nodded, not meeting her eyes. Mary Margaret covered her hand with her own, causing Emma to look up at her and meet her gaze.

"Killian," Mary Margaret said, "is nothing like Neal. I barely know him, but I can already tell he's the type of guy that would never, ever hurt you." Mary Margaret smiled reassuringly.

Emma softly smiled back. Both of her friends approved of him, and that was enough for her. But it left one question lingering: were they taking it too fast?  
-=+=-

"MILAH!" Killian shot up, his body cold and clammy with sweat. He leaned back on his hands, breathing heavily.

He looked around his room, familiarizing himself with it. He lifted himself out of bed and went into the bathroom. He ran cold water from the sink and cupped his hand underneath the cool flow. He brought his water-filled hand to his face, shaking himself out of the stupor of the dream with the splash of cold water. He placed his palms on the countertop, leaning his weight on it and looking up at himself in the mirror. He studied himself carefully before looking away from his own blue eyes and exiting as promptly as he'd come in.

Smee waited for him outside, sitting and thumping his tail on the ground as he panted. Killian crouched low and stroked his large head.

"Someone's energetic today," he said, chuckling as the dog rolled onto his stomach for a belly rub. He indulged Smee and rubbed his stomach. He was grateful for the dog. He'd told Emma that Smee was given to him "by a friend who couldn't take care of him anymore." It was true- the dog had been Liam's, just before he passed. He and Elsa had rescued him from a shelter as a puppy and planned to raise him together, their first big step as a couple after moving in together. They hadn't gotten much time to raise him before the accident. Elsa had survived- she lived with her sister and her sister's husband in Finland now- but Liam was killed upon the impact of a drunk driver's car.

Elsa couldn't bear to keep Smee. He reminded her constantly of him, and the life they now could never have together, so Killian volunteered himself to take on the puppy. He'd stayed a few months in England before he'd brought him to Storybrooke, a fresh start for both of them. Liam was taking care of him from beyond the grave because Smee was one of the best things that had ever happened to him. Caring for Smee had helped him get over the loss of his brother, and of Milah. He couldn't imagine life without him now. Smee was always happy to see him when he got home, was never mad with him, forever loyal, and always ready to comfort him when he needed comfort. He truly loved the dog.

The dog reciprocated the feeling, apparently, since he suddenly sat up and licked Killian's face, making him chuckle and wash his face again. Looking over at the clock and realizing it was 11 AM, Killian threw on a pair of dark wash jeans, a t shirt, a soft cashmere sweater, his black pea coat, his red scarf, gloves and his work boots before stepping out with Smee in tow.

He decided to head over to the park. It was awfully beautiful in the winter, the ponds frozen over and the grass layered with piles of perfectly settled snow. He resolved to walk his favorite route to his favorite bench between the tall trees and found a familiar face sitting there.

She stared off into the distance, not seeing or hearing him approach. She looked deep in thought. She looked absolutely lovely, in her red leather jacket with long, black boots. Her hair was fanned out over her shoulders , covered in snowflakes. She was stunning.

"Swan!" Killian called out jovially, making his way to her. She turned to face him, snapping out of her daydream. She smiled softly when she saw him.

"Hey, Killian," she said softly, eyeing him as he sidled up to her.

"May I?" he asked, nodding toward the open seat next to her on the bench.

She nodded and he sat down. Smee immediately ran up to her and jumped on her, placing his paws on her knees and licking her face. She laughed and patted his head. Killian smiled when she laughed.

"This is Smee," he said by way of introduction, even though she’d already met him (albeit drunkenly). 

"So I see," she said, smiling at the dog, who had sat down at her feet.

She patted his head again before Killian spoke.

"What brings you out here?" Killian asked.

"What, can't a girl take a walk to her favorite bench in a beautiful park in winter without being questioned?" she asked, smirking.

Killian hummed contentedly. 

"What?" she asked him.

"Oh nothing. It just so happens that this is my favorite bench as well," he said, looking deep into her green eyes.

"Oh? And why haven't I seen you here before?" she asked him.

"I could ask the same of you," Killian replied, smirking.

"Well, I asked first," Emma said.

"I honestly don't know, love. I'm here at least once or twice a week, for maybe 3 months now." Killian replied matter-of-factly.

"That's strange. I've been coming here since I was a kid. My parents used to take me here before…" she trailed off.

Killian met her eyes then, nodding at her as if to say, you can tell me anything.

"Before their accident," she finished, tears beginning to form in her eyes.

"Emma, I'm so sorry, love," he said, reaching for her bare hand with his gloved one.

She laced her fingers in his, finding his eyes. He looked so sincere, unlike Neal ever had.

She began to cry, letting the tears trickle down her face. He let go of her hand and unbuttoned his parka, opening it and moving closer to her. He put his arm around her and wrapped the open parka around both of them as she leaned into him, letting her head come to rest on the soft material of his sweater. Her tears dampened the gray material and he rubbed the small of her back.

They sat like that for what seemed like hours. It came so naturally to both of them, as if they'd performed the action a million times before. It was easy with Killian, and she found it hard to break away. When she finally did, he cupped her face wiped a tear from her cheek with his thumb and dropped his hand. Electricity lingered where his hand had touched her. She smiled gently at him. She liked this- this closeness, this gentle flirtation, this devilishly handsome man. It made her even more scared of what could possibly happen, and how hurt she could be if her turned out to be anything like Neal.

Unprompted, he launched into a tale of his own.

"I lost my brother last year to a drunk driver," he said softly to her, almost in a whisper. "He was a better man than I. He deserved more."

Emma leaned back into his chest and whispered to him, "I'm sorry, Killian."

Her phone rang just then, and she groaned when she had to leave Killian's warmth to see who it was. It was David, calling her to tell her that Leroy had gotten into another bar fight. Goddamn that idiot, she thought to herself. Can't he stay out of trouble for one day?

She hung up and looked at him. "Duty calls," she said, moving to get up. 

He rose as well, taking off his coat and handing it to her. "It's a bit of a walk from here to the station," he said. "Take this."

"Killian…" she started.

"I insist," he said. Goddamn it, she thought to herself. This guy is perfect.

She took the coat from him and wrapped herself in it. It was a bit big, but it was comfortable and it smelled like him- like his spicy body wash and the slight smell of the sea. She snuggled into it.

"Thanks, Killian, but when will I give it back to you?"

"I guess you'll just have to wait ‘till next time," he said with a smile.

"Next time? Well you're certainly optimistic," she said, smirking.

He chuckled to himself.

"Goodbye, Killian," she said, leaning in and pecking him on the cheek before turning around and leaving, not waiting to see his reaction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awfully sorry I haven't cranked this out for you earlier. Thanks to my betas for reading this. Love y'all.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very sorry this is so late. Life's gotten crazy, and WritersBlock has had a case of, well, writer's block. please leave comments and kudos- i appreciate them more than you'll ever know.

Killian’s cheek felt tingly from where Emma had kissed it. He slowly brought his hand to his face, brushing his cheek where Emma’s beautiful lips had just been. The warm sensation lingered and he watched her walk away, his coat around her shoulders. 

 

He probably would’ve stood there all day, just reliving the sensation of her head on his chest, her body tucked against his, her lips on his scarred cheek. Her closeness. Their mingling breaths. 

 

Smee nudged his knee, shaking him abruptly from his stupor. He was smiling, just remembering her. 

 

They walked back home and Killian already wanted to see her again. Of course, he knew it was too much, too fast, but he couldn’t help but want to meet her again. He resolved to go to Granny’s for lunch to try and see her. 

 

He left Smee at home and grabbed his dark gray pea coat, since his other black one was currently with Emma. He walked out swiftly. 

 

His walk to Granny’s seemed short because of all of the things that were on his mind while he walked. Well, it was really only one thing: Emma. She was absolutely breathtaking, and he couldn’t get Sheriff Swan out of his head. 

 

He walked into Granny’s and was immediately disappointed to find that Swan wasn’t there. He sat down at the counter regardless, ordering a stack of pancakes, sunny-side up eggs (his favorite), hashbrowns, and the holy grail: bacon. Granny’s bacon was soggy and greasy: just how his mother had made it. It reminded him of a better time- when he had Liam and his mother and his father wasn’t a drunken bastard. 

 

He grinned at Ruby, who appeared to deliver his food. 

 

“Here you go,” Ruby said matter-of-factly, sliding his platter of food over to him. 

 

“Thanks, love,” he said, offering a smile. “Is, erm…” 

 

“No, Emma’s not here, Killian,” Ruby said, answering his question before he could even finish it. 

 

Killian sighed, resting his face on his hand. 

 

“Is there any way I could buy her lunch?” Killian asked. 

 

“Killian,” Ruby said, meeting his eyes. “I don’t know if that’s such a good idea…”

 

“Ruby.” Killian caught her attention. Ruby peered down at him from behind the counter. 

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Are we taking it too fast?” he asked, asking it before he had the chance to question himself. 

 

“Yes, Killian. You are.” she replied, turning away immediately after to fill a customer’s coffee. 

 

Out of all the scenarios that had crossed his pessimistic mind, this one was the worst.   
-=+=-

 

Emma buzzed happily. She practically skipped to the station after leaving Killian. Whatever this situation was, it couldn’t disrupt the good mood Killian had put her in. 

 

She strode into the station to find David in the interrogation room with Regina. She sighed. She was loathe to take off Killian’s warm coat and step into the interrogation room, but she knew she had to. She snuggled into the coat one last time before hanging it up and stepping into the room. 

 

“Hey,” she said to David and Regina. She was practically oozing happiness.

 

“You look happy,” David noticed, cracking a smile and pulling out the chair beside him for her to sit in. 

 

“I am,” Emma said, barely containing her smile. 

 

“Is it him?” David asked. 

 

“Can you two talk about boys later? We don’t exactly have the luxury of time,” Regina said, arms crossed over her chest. 

 

The mayor was a good friend of Emma’s, but she wasn’t exactly the sentimental type, so Emma rarely went to her with matters of the heart. 

 

“What’s wrong, Regina?” Emma asked, genuinely concerned for her friend. 

 

“It’s Roland and Robin. They went out into the woods yesterday, like they always do, but they never came back to the house this morning,” the mayor replied, an array of emotions displayed on her face. 

 

“We’ll get them back, Regina. I promise.” Emma said gently. 

 

“What could’ve happened to them?” Regina said. “Robin knows the woods like no one else.” 

 

“I don’t know. But, like Emma said- Regina, we will find them.” 

 

Just then, Regina’s phone rang. Emma and David shared a concerned look before turning to watch her answer the call. 

 

“Hello?” Regina asked, her tone shaky. 

 

“Yes, this is her.” 

 

“What?!?” Emma shot up from her chair at Regina’s words, looking at David, who looked equally as shocked. 

 

“I’ll be over as soon as I can.” Regina hung up, scooping up her coat. 

 

“We’ve got to go. They’re a quarter mile west of the town line.” Regina said, opening the door. 

 

“Wait, who was that? Regina are they okay?” Emma asked, putting a hand on Regina’s arm. 

 

“We haven’t got time, Miss Swan! I’ll fill you in on the way. Now let’s go.” 

 

They rushed to the yellow bug. 

 

“Not an ideal car to get there with speed, Miss Swan, now is it?” Regina asked, leaning toward her own vintage Mercedes. 

 

“It’s faster than your clunky old Mercedes and it’s certainly faster than David’s pickup. Now let’s go,” Emma said, not willing to argue further. Regina sighed and climbed in shotgun while David put up no quarrel to riding in the back. 

 

Emma backed out of the parking spot fast, turning so fast she made the tires screech. She pressed down hard on the pedal and raced toward the town line. 

 

“Who was that? What happened?” Emma asked, still focused on the road. 

 

“That was Killian, one of Robin’s best friends,” Regina said. Emma’s ears perked up at the mention of Killian. 

 

“And?” Emma asked, prompting her to continue. 

 

“Robin’s leg is pinned under a massive tree. It fell on him a couple hours ago. Roland found Robin’s cell phone in the car and called the last person who Robin called, which happened to be Will Scarlet. Will called Killian like ten minutes ago, and they tracked the phone to Roland and Robin. They’re waiting for us there now, and apparently the log’s too heavy to even move by themselves.” Regina said, finishing her explanation with a sigh and locking her door handle in a vice grip. 

 

“Oh my god, Regina I’m so sorry. We’ll get to them soon, I promise,” Emma said gently. 

 

4 minutes later they arrived at the town line. They climbed from the bug and ran toward where Robin and Roland awaited them. Sure enough, Robin was lying face down against the snow-covered ground, left leg pinned beneath a massive log of at least 3 feet in diameter. 

 

“Robin!” Regina rushed toward the man’s limp figure beneath the tree and knelt before him. He looked up at her, straining his neck. 

 

“Regina,” he said, obviously relieved. Her took her hand in one of his own and held it gently. 

 

“Where’s Roland?” Regina asked, concerned for their son’s well-being. As if on cue, a soft crunching sounded from behind them, where Roland stood hand-in-hand with Killian, whose eyes brightened when he saw Emma, who was still wearing his coat. 

 

Roland let go of Killian, running toward his father and step-mother. 

 

“Wegina!” Roland said, burying his face in Regina’s coat. Regina put her arms around him and wrapped her coat around them both. 

 

“Can you help my papa?” he asked, more to Emma and David then to Regina. 

 

“Of course, Roland,” Emma said. 

 

“Alright, everyone. Line up on opposite sides of the log and get ready to lift on my count,” David said. With Regina in the middle, David ended up across from Will, to their mutual displeasure, but Emma ended up across from Killian, who grinned at her. She rolled her eyes at him before smiling back. 

 

David noticed and winked at her before counting down. 

 

“Now lift and push toward me on my count. One, two, three!” All of the adults lifted as much as they could, only managing to lift the log a few inches off of Robin, who promptly winced and grunted in pain. 

 

“Alright, toward me in one, two, three!” They all pushed toward David’s side, walking the log one, two, three steps before letting it down with a thump. Robin was free, but he didn’t move. 

 

“I… I can’t feel my leg,” Robin said softly, almost unbelievingly. It was a sickening sight- a sharp branch had impaled his leg, and when they’d moved the log, it only moved to damage more of his flesh. There was a load of blood coming from the wound. Emma and Regina rushed over. 

 

Regina was speechless, cradling Roland in her arms. Emma took immediate action, tearing Robin’s ripped, bloody jeans away to expose his bare calf.

 

“Cloth. I need cloth,” Emma said, keeping her calm. Killian threw off his coat, leaving him on only short sleeves in the negative degree weather. He ripped his shirt upward, hearing a band off of the shirt from around himself. He placed the black band of concert t-shirt cloth in her hands and put his coat back on. 

 

Emma tied the cloth tight around Robin’s calf, stopping his circulation and thusly the flow of blood. The wound still needed to be covered. 

 

“I need more,” Emma said, looking at Killian. He didn’t hesitate to shuck off his coat again. This time, he stripped shirtless, taking the shirt off entirely and exposing his bare chest. Emma resisted the urge to lick her lips. He was insanely hairy. She never knew chest hair could look good on a guy, or that she was even into that before she saw him shirtless in the snow. 

 

Focus, Emma. Focus, she thought to herself. But damn, Killian was making it hard. The man was chiseled. She guessed that he didn’t work hauling fish around for nothing, as his arms were incredibly muscular. He had the body of someone truly strong, not with insane abs. His body was clearly meant more for function than form. 

She took the shirt and tied it around Robin’s injured calf. She stood gingerly. Everyone was watching her.   
“That’s about all I can do for now. We need to get him over to Dr. Whale at the hospital,” Emma said, her statement more toward Regina than anyone. Killian had put on his coat again, but it was open, revealing his muscled, hairy chest. Emma knew that Killian would certainly be appearing in her fantasies later tonight when she was alone in bed. 

Regina nodded her thanks. Will and Killian hauled Robin up together, who was grunting and cursing angrily. They walked him over to Killian’s car and sat him in the back. The tension in the cold, bitter winter air was dense. Everyone was definitely thinking the same thing: What if he never walked again?


End file.
